This description relates to systems and techniques that facilitate the composition of visual presentations, for example, movie trailers or complete movies.
Technological advances in the field of consumer digital videography equipment (e.g., digital video cameras having reduced size, increased capacity, increased resolution and/or decreased price) have caused would-be amateur movie makers to capture more video footage than ever before. Editing such voluminous footage into a presentation that is interesting, entertaining and/or informative, however, typically is not a simple task but rather tends to require more skill, experience, effort and/or creativity than most non-professionals can muster. As a result, amateur movie makers often subject family and friends to video presentations of unedited, or poorly edited, video footage that tend to be unduly long, disjointed, confusing and/or just plain boring.